Immortality
by DuelingBagPipes
Summary: PG-13 for language, blood, and just plain creepiness. Not for the faint of heart. Not a Merry fic as I ususally write. Please review, all comments welcome. Thank you!
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters displayed in this fic. I do not own the lyrics, yes they are lyrics, to the song below. I do not own the title, that's the title of the song. I do own the female elf featured here, but other than that you'll have to refer to Tolkein, the Bee Gees, and whoever wrote this song for ownership. Oh and I don't own her name, that I obtained off of Thanks!

Immortality: Part I 

_So this is who I am,_

_And this is all I know._

_And I must choose to live,_

_For all that I can give,_

_The spark that makes the power grow._

The young elf stood over the dead body in front of her. The chest that had once been heaving in fear and distress was now vacant, and immobile. Slowly and indifferently she wiped the blood from her face only to manage to smear it more. The small elf in front of her hadn't done anything, she knew that good and well, but why did she care? She shouldn't and didn't. Killers don't care about their victims that's just the way it works. Strangely, she couldn't resist poking the his cheek and seeing the dimple hold for a few seconds. A slight smile rose to her lips, but it quickly faded as she heard someone approach close to her.

Quickly and delicately she rose into the air with the grace of a cat. She appeared to fly, but all she did was swiftly jump into the nearby tree. Silently, from her high perspective she watched as the elf walked under her perch and inspected the scene.

"Oh Blessed Eru!" he gasped.

My, what a lovely voice he had.

"Aragorn," he called, as a man walked next to him and quickly turned away from the messy scene.

The young elf was a bit offended. She wasn't really that messy, she couldn't really figure out what was so terrible about the scene. It was just a bloody corpse with its head torn off and sucked dry of all its blood. Seriously, were they really that weak?

"I'll go fetch Elrond," the man replied looking back to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.

The perched elf raised her eyebrows at this gesture and smiled mischievously.

"That would be best," the elf replied, also placing his hand on the man's shoulder, "I'll stay and watch over the... departed."

"Be careful, Legolas," the man warned before running off.

This last statement inflamed the youth's curiosity. When she had made sure the man had gone into the large house, that she had been hunting from for quite some time, she jumped down right behind her male counterpart.

"Hello," she greeted in Quenya.

"Excuse me?" he asked in Sindarian.

The lass rolled her green eyes and replied her greeting again in Sindarian.

"Greetings," he said warily noticing the blood on her face.

Quickly she noted that he was ever so slightly reaching for a small knife hidden inside his shirt.

"What brings you to the last homely house?" she asked raising her eyebrows and walking towards the body.

"A small meeting, nothing more? You?" the one called Legolas turned as to not be caught with his back to this creature.

Smart one, she noted. "I am not staying at the last homely house, nor am I invited. I'm just... here in the woods," slowly she bent down to the body at her side, "With some good friends," carefully she picked up a hand, "good stories," quickly she tore the flesh of it's wrist open, "and some good food." Ravenously she licked at the small amount of blood that poured from the dead body.

Legolas jumped back, alarmed for probably the first time in his life. "What are you?" he asked his eyes wide in terror and hand clutching at his knife still within his shirt.

"What do I appear to be?" she asked walking towards him, "Do I appear to be an elf, like you, or a ravenous creature, like an orc?"

"You appear to be an elf, but you thirst blood like an orc!"

Slowly she smiled showing the small fanged canine teeth she used for ripping apart flesh. "Not an orc, darling, Vampire. So very close though, I love the enthusiasm. By the way don't worry about that knife you can't harm me with it."

He stared back at her dumbstruck and immobile. She could take him right now and wouldn't care, but for the first time in her dark life she was enjoying something. The euphoria of tormenting this creature was beyond ecstasy.

"Are you going to kill me now?" he asked glaring at her darkly.

"So brave," mused narrowing her eyes, "No, I couldn't kill such a pretty one." She reached out to touch his face, but he quickly drew his knife and sliced straight through her hand, severing it and stepping back quickly.

"Now, look what you've done!" she tutted, "I told you that you couldn't harm me." She picked it up and placed it back on the stub and watched at the skin healed in a matter of minutes.

Legolas dropped his knife and stared totally stunned at the creature.

Faster than even elf eyes could see she quickly ran to his side and grasped his neck in her hand and placed her cold lips on his warm flesh. "I could kill you now for that, pretty one," her lips brushed his neck as she spoke, "I could rip your throat out and suck you dry before your friend could return with anyone, and I'd do the same to him. I could do anything I damn well please, Legolas Greenleaf." She paused and let him take in her words. "But I won't," she whispered and licked his neck.

"What do you want then?"

"To watch you, pretty one, to talk to you, maybe even to toy with you. Who knows I may kill you yet, but tonight you are safe." The elf pulled away and walked back towards the body.

"Why did you kill him, and not me?" he asked walking up next to her.

She kicked the head so as his face would turn towards them. "Look at him sweet prince, he isn't quite as attractive as you." The elf turned quickly and licked his cheek before flying up into the tree again.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called running back into the clearing followed by another elf with a long flowing robe. The elder elf picked up the body and carried it out of the clearing as the man stood back and talked with Legolas. She heard him mention hearing noises in the woods, but nothing more. She smiled.

As the man walked away she saw the elf turn towards her and glare. Quiet childishly she hung upside down from a branch and smiled at him.

"We're going to have so much fun!" she laughed tweaking his nose.

He swatted her hand away, but she grabbed his wrist and kissed it gently. She could feel his body tremble at the touch. Ever so gently she pierced the skin with her teeth and took a long drag of his blood. She looked up and saw his eyes roll back in his head and his mouth open in pain.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The young elf pulled away and after piercing her own finger and dropping her own blood on those two small wounds closed them up.

"Wrong place, wrong time, darling," and with that she swung up and disappeared into the trees.

Legolas stood there for a moment waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. He wiped his face and looked down at his wrist to see it looked quite normal, and he felt only slightly dizzy.

"_The name's Dolgurak,"_ a voice in his head whispered. He didn't have to turn or anything to know where it came from. All he need do was nod and walk back towards the last homely house.

Sorry, I didn't feel like doing an intro! Okay, I know this is a bit different, and those of you who haven't read my stories don't know that I like to try strange things! This is strange and I love it! Those of you who do! Another Legomance! I haven't done one in about a year! Sorrys! Okay here you go! Your turn! Time to review! Good one's please!-DB:D


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter thanks!

Immortality: Part II And I will stand for my dream if I can 

_Symbol of my faith and who I am, _

_But you are my only,_

_And I will follow on the road that lies ahead_

_I won't let my heart control my head, _

_But you are my only._

Weeks had passed since she had seen that lovely young elf. In fact she felt very much lonely, but she had followed their trail and she knew she would soon see them, in fact she felt their presence very close. They had been traveling for some time and had reached the Holin area. That meant nothing to her, all she knew is that Legolas was on watch and she had needed to drop in anyways.

He was sitting staring forward as most elves do when engrossed in their own thoughts in a sort of mock sleep. Quietly as a vampire/elf can she walked up behind him and sat down behind him. For minutes that lasted like hours she sat there staring at his beautiful hair and the distinct curvature of his back as he looked off into the east.

Slowly she reached a hand out and grabbed a handful of hair, immediately he tensed up. "Hush sweet prince," she cooed, pulling the hair from his neck and placing his lips close to his ear. Playfully she bit his ear and giggled.

"Do you wish to wake the whole fellowship?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Fellowship are we? Well, aren't you important, my sweet prince!" she laughed loudly jumping up and dancing in the moonlight.

"Please shush!" he pleaded angrily, "I can't have you cavorting with the ring bearer too!"

"Ring?" she asked stopping and sitting down in the dirt before him, "I love rings, they're ever so shiny, and I adore shiny things. In fact you're quite shiny now that I think about it!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Nothing, I should just kill you now. You make me sad pretty one."

"Go ahead, you will eventually."

"How can you be so sure? You are no seer, or Istari like your friend asleep behind you. You don't have a Plantir do you?" her eyes shone with interest as she leaned forward on her knees.

"No, I have nothing, but a nagging little creature that follows me."

"You're already fed up with me?"

"I was fed up the night you showed your face at the Last Homely House."

"Terrible, but I was there first, excuse me darling."

"Will you quit calling me that?"

"Alright, sweet prince, as you wish."

He sighed exasperated. "Couldn't you have come at a better time?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I could have. I couldn't wait much longer to see my sweet prince. But sadly I see there are problems with him."

"It's nothing you would care or know about!" he exclaimed.

"Do you really believe so?"

"Yes!"

"Then ask me and find out."

Legolas paused and raised an eyebrow before sighing and speaking. "It's called love. I doubt a creature like you would understand that."

"I know all about love, fair one, it's love that has kept you alive."

"Not love of the heart, love of the flesh."

"Love is love darling- I mean sweet prince," she smiled showing off her canines again.

"Well, the love of my life has no notion that my love exists," he frowned.

"Oh my poor baby, your human lover does not return your feelings?"

"Human? No! The dwarf!" he answered.

"Oh well in that case you are in a bit of a pickle are you?"

"I thought you said you could help?"

"I said you would have to see if I can!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

In another sudden movement she quickly walked beside him and sat down next to him. "Sweet prince, you may love who you want, but in the end you'll always be mine. But please, live for the moment, even I do not know when I may wish to take your life."

"If you love me so much why do you wish to take my breath from me?"

"Because your death brings me pain and I love pain more than I love you sweet prince. I am your mother, and pain is your father and together we made you what you are now and together we will make you what you will become. Till then, tell your friend how you feel and live, for Eru's sake!" In another swift movement she stood at the edge of the clearing.

"You leave so swiftly?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must, you make me thirst, but I can't yet bear to let you die. You have so much life yet to live."

"I've seen many lifetimes, what is one more?"

"That I do not know. Ask your dwarf friend on my behalf."

He smiled and chuckled to himself. "You won't have but a sip, before you go?" he asked raising his wrist.

She quickly flew to his side and grasped the wrist. "Since you offered," she smiled. Just as before she took a long drag of his warm and thick immortal blood, healing the wounds just as before. Just as before his eyes rolled back in his head and he muttered something she couldn't make out. "What was that you said, love?" she asked as she dropped his wrist.

He grasped it and inspected it quickly. "Will it hurt this much when you really take my life?" he asked sweat droplets on his forehead.

"Oh yes, but it will be enjoyable at the same time," and with that she left.

Once she was many miles away she sat down and physically rammed her head into a tree. "What are you doing Dolgurak?" she screamed aloud, "You can't allow this immortal to charm you with his good looks and his lack of fear. In fact you should have taken him then and there."

A voice inside responded, '_Do you really believe you could have done that?"_

"Yes!" she screamed, "In fact I will next time!"

"_Why not now?"_

"Because, he needs to stew in his fear!" Dolgurak pointed her finger at the heavens accusingly.

"_I saw no quaking. You love this creature and you know it!"_

"As I said I love pain more. It will be sweet to drink his blood." The vampire rolled her eyes.

"_You aren't as focused as you appeared to be when you first planned to toy with this elf."_

"Yes, well you're dead! How about that one?"

"_Do you really believe you'll follow through on this?"_

"Yes, in fact I mean to make his death slow and oh so beautiful, just like him."

"_There you go on beauty. That's what you said about me."_

"Yeah, well aren't you dead?"

"_No."_

"Shut up Riok!"

"_What ever you say Dol."_

"That's right, whatever I say!" She paused and looked up into the empty sky to see she was alone as she had been the whole time. The disembodied voice was just a figment of her imagination. Whatever creatures saw her rant were sore confused and sore afraid she knew that.

"What ever I say," she repeated and went in search of her meal that night.

Happy now? Confused now? Cool!-DB:D


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter two for referral.

Immortality: Part III We don't say goodbye 

_We don't say goodbye_

_And I know what I got to believe._

_Immortality,_

_I make my journey through eternity,_

_I keep the memory of you and me,_

_Inside._

Damned dwarves and their damned mines. Why did they choose to burrow into the ground anyways? What was so wonderful about that smelly ugly cave they called a mine? Why did Legolas have to go into that stupid hole in the ground with that stupid fellowship and come out only to run away into the woods with those crazy Lothlorien elves? They tasted just as screwy as they were in the head. And just as she thought she was going to finally catch up with him he splits up and chases those damned hobbits. They were nasty little buggers anyways, why did he care so much?

Why did she bother to follow was an even better question.

She had finally caught up with him in a small city called Edoras in the country of Rohan. Of course, the sliver of a moon shone brightly as she snuck through the sleeping city and quickly found Legolas' room that he shared with that damned dwarf.

Dolgurak slipped through the window, but he was awake and looked as if he'd been waiting for her.

"I knew you'd show up sooner or later," he smiled.

Suddenly she grabbed him and jumped out the window with him in her arms. They were soon flying over the street below and onto another rooftop. "Sorry about that," she apologized, "I didn't want to wake your lover."

"Friend now," he corrected, "It just didn't work out. A bit too different."

"Pity. I see you took my advice though?" she asked.

"Yes, but I expected you sooner," he answered placing his hands on his hips.

"Your fault."

"How?"

"You went through those damned mines, woods, and on that damned hobbit chase."

"I do have a fellowship I'm a part of," he explained raising his brows.

"Yes, but you don't have to lead me on a chase across all of Middle Earth."

"You don't have to follow me."

"But I do, I made you a promise, I promised to kill you and by Eru I will see it done."

"Is that why you took me from the room? Do you wish to drink me dry and then throw my body off the roof?" he looked at her rather sensuously and walked closer, "Are you prepared to kill me now? To end this little game we've been playing?" He stood right in front of her and placed a hand on her cold cheek. "You're so cold," he murmured.

"You're so right," she whispered, "In so many ways."

"So is this the end?" he asked closing his eyes for a moment, but then opening them to look her in her own eyes.

"No, not yet, you have a fellowship to get back to," she paused, "Soon."

"You aren't leaving so abruptly?" he asked.

"No, I've fed tonight, I have some time to talk with you under the scythe moon."

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"Ask me any question you wish, and I just might answer it," she said moving away and walking to the edge of the roof.

"What do you do when you don't chase poor elven princes like me?"

"I have been hunting the last homely house for about a quarter of a century, but when you showed up I was detained. Before that I roamed the country side with my companion, killing at will, and dancing in the moon light," she paused, "It's funny really, I've never done this before."

"You mean to tell me that I am the only one you've ever done this to?"

"Yes, feel special my sweet prince," she smiled, "Next question."

"Whom have you loved before?"

"His name was Riok, and he was a very handsome immortal like you, only he was my maker. He made me into this thing that I am, and I killed him. I sucked him dry and burnt his husk, then scattered the ashes so as he would never return. Next Question."

Legolas didn't answer right away. "You really could kill me couldn't you?"

"What ever made you think not?" she asked coming back towards him, "Did you think I loved you too much?"

"I don't know, I just thought you... I thought we..."he as at a loss for words.

"Sweet prince," she mused grasping his hand and holding it tightly between her two strong ones, "I kill whom I wish. Even my maker, who I loved even more than I love you, was to die. That's just how things worked out. The student is always to rise over her maker."

"You love me, but you will kill me?" he hung his head sadly, "Why do I feel so surprised?"

"Because you do not understand the ways of a killer, sweet prince, my only," she sighed loudly.

"You don't want to kill me though, do you?" he asked suddenly.

"You are so naive," she said quietly, "If I do not kill you, Riok will be right."

"I thought he was dead?"

"Yes, but he talks to me sometimes, from within my veins. He thinks I will not be strong enough to take your life when the time comes. I was supposed to kill you tonight, but it seems that my love for you is stronger than even I imagined."

"You do love me."

"We've gone over this millions of times, sweet prince, I love you, but pain is so much sweeter."

"Sweeter than my lips?" he asked seductively.

"I have yet to taste those," she smiled coming even closer and grasping a wrist, "I have only had the blood from your beautiful wrist."

He leaned in as if to take her in his arms and kiss her, but she snapped out and tried to bite him laughing. "Don't be so hasty, sweet prince," she laughed biting her lip. Her teeth left small incisions in her lip that quickly healed.

Legolas smiled. "How long must I wait?" he asked.

She shrugged and put her finger to his lips and felt the feel of his warm skin against her stone like skin. The living tissue in it felt so lovely, she could feel goose bumps run up and down his skin as she leaned forward and kissed his eyelashes, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his lips. Slowly and languidly she pressed her lips and against his, and inserted her tongue into his mouth. When he finally fought her tongue back and forced it into her mouth she quickly bit down and took a small sip of blood from his tongue.

He drew back suddenly as she had done so.

"Couldn't resist sweet prince," she said licking his lips with her tongue.

"I'm ready when you're willing to take me, darling," he answered his eyes shining with truth.

She turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked suddenly.

"I must be off, sweet prince, we will meet again, I promise."

"You aren't even going to say goodbye?"

"No, my sweet prince, you know I'll return, and there's no need, we will continue where we left off." And with that she jumped down and was off into the night.

That's right! She left him up there and some how he gets down!-DB:D


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: You know what to look at.

Immortality: Part IV 

_Fulfill your destiny,_

_It's there within the truth._

_My storm will never end_

_My fate is on the wind._

_The king of hearts, the joker's wild._

"Where are you darling?" she heard him mutter from over the long distance. She was safely in Minas Tirith sleeping the day away, but she still heard his murmur, as he was about to fight the battle of his life.

If there had ever been any real danger she would have awoken from her sleep and moaned aloud as she scratched against the dirt that held her safely beneath the ground and out of the sun's rays. Of course she didn't really show up until nights later when he was walking around, alone, outside the walls of Minas Tirith. Dolgurak knew he was waiting for her. She didn't even bother to surprise him.

"You took long enough," he sighed turning towards her.

"Forgive me sweet prince, you seemed a bit busy with that halfling of yours," she beamed.

"You told me we'd pick up where we left off," he reminded.

"Sweet prince, do you think I would just forget such a thing. You appall me sometimes."

She placed her head on his shoulder and licked his neck lightly. "Do you wish to die tonight?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"No."

"Then yes."

She closed her eyes and raised her head. Upon opening she whispered, "Not tonight sweet prince."

"I'm ready when you are, darling."

She gently kissed his lips and then bent her head towards his neck again. Lightly she nibbled at it causing a small pinprick to bubble up, and she licked that from his skin. He shivered, and strangely bent his head toward her neck and kissed it. For the first time in hundreds of years she shivered with excitement. Legolas continued kissing her neck and she began to nibble his ear as he did so.

Quickly and in breathless anticipation she pulled away and with her nail ripped a hole in her neck, "Drink sweet prince, but not too much."

Tenderly he lapped at her flowing blood and she shivered excitedly. Goose bumps rose all over her arms and legs and she felt herself begin to feel strangely. That's when she bit into his neck and took a long drag of his blood like she'd done many times before. He stopped as soon as she did so and clenched his teeth.

"Take me now, end my suffering," he whispered.

She stopped suddenly and looked him in the eye. "Do you love your suffering?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I love my pain," and with that she closed his wounds and turned away as if to leave.

"Do you still love me?" he asked earnestly.

"Very much," she replied turning back towards him and walking back to his side.

"Could you ever love me more than pain?"

"Maybe..."

"What do you mean by maybe?" He was wringing his hands now, obviously distressed by the fact that she would kill him.

"Oh, you anger me sometimes Legolas, my sweet prince. You know that I can no more tell the future than you can kill me, if by some chance I do come to love you more than pain then I will alert you. Until then prepare to die."

He smiled. "Fine then. Do you wish to be... normal again?"

"Yes and no."

"That's no answer."

"It is so, next question."

He laughed and beamed at her majestically. "Do you think I love you?"

"That question, I can answer easily," she teased, "I can read your thoughts, but even so I can read your face just a well."

"Then what's your answer?"

"Yes, of course you do. How could you not?"

"Some people don't like having Vampires torment them for months only to kill them in the end."

"Those people taste terrible!" she grimaced.

"Can we ever truly be in love?"

"What do you call this? A game?" she asked a bit taken aback herself.

"It seems much so," he replied his eyes wide.

"Isn't love just a game anyways?"

"If you look at it as so."

"Then we will always be in love, even after you're gone," she sighed. Dolgurak turned and began to walk off into the night.

"Why do you leave me like this? Every time, we always part without a word. Why leave me alone like this?" he called after her.

"You still have much to fulfill, in the mean time I'll visit you from time to time, you'll hear from me again someday," she shouted over her shoulder.

"Please, don't be too long," he pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do." Dolgurak quietly faded into the night.

There you go! –DB:D


	5. Part V

Disclaimer: Chapter One for Disclaimer.

Immortality: Part V We don't say goodbye, 

_We don't say goodbye_

_I'll make them all remember me_

_Cause I have found a dream that must come true_

_Every ounce of me must see it through_

"You're late," Legolas said angrily as she stepped loudly up to him in the empty field.

"A vampire is never late, Legolas, nor is she early. I arrive precisely when I mean to," she answered laughter in her voice.

Legolas pouted at her and turned away.

"You are such a soft one aren't you sweet prince? You I guess I'll leave I doubt you have any questions for me tonight, maybe in a couple of years you'll be over it."

"Don't leave!" he answered turning back, "I want you to stay. I have questions, many in fact!"

She smiled maliciously and laughed. "Ask away, sweet prince."

"Where were you?"

"Terrorizing the Shire," she smiled, "I think a met a few friends of yours, a Samwise, Meriadoc, and Perigrin, they were on their way from the Grey Havens, I read their thoughts and found they had just left Frodo to leave this wonderful shore and live forever in paradise."

"Why ever did he do that?" he asked his eyes wide.

"You know hobbits they're so easily depressed, that ring was just too much for the poor lad."

"Did you talk to them?"

"Yes, I had some very nice conversations with them. Hobbits are a bit folksy for my taste, I prefer the refined as you may well know. It was nice break nonetheless."

"You fed upon hobbits?"

"Yes, sometimes two a night, four when I was particularly famished."

Legolas glowered at her, but continued, "Why did you spend ten years away from me?"

"Because I was seducing another young elf very much like you and when I realized that I'd much rather be with you I sucked him dry and came running back to you. Happy?"

"No," he glowered.

"Figures," she sighed, "but that's the truth. I hate to break it to you, I did spend time up in the Shire, but I went there after my excursion with the other young elf."

"How did he taste?"

"Terrible," she teased, "I'd much rather have a bite of you than all of him any day."

"I'm speechless," he said sarcastically.

"Aren't you always though?"

"True."

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes, many. What are you doing with your life?"

"I'm chasing you across Middle Earth, what does it look like I've been doing. I had to have a bit of a holiday, but I'm back to my regular routine."

"I meant what is your purpose in life?"

"I have no purpose, sweet prince," she sighed, "There is nothing for me but my hunt, I've had nothing to live for." She paused as if just realizing something. "That is until I started plaguing you."

"Don't you love me?"

"You always ask this question."

"Sometimes it changes," he explained raising his eyebrows sorrowfully.

"Sweet prince, I love you more than life itself."

"That's not reassuring."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Charming," he said mildly, "What about others like you? Do you ever see them?"

"No, they hate me because I kill indifferently or play with my food, so to speak." Dolgurak beamed, showing off her fangs at the joke.

"Did you ever know them?" Legolas crossed his arms as if to warm himself in the cool night air.

"Oh yes, I was quite fond of my kind at one time. Sometimes I dream of them, sometimes I see them hurting you, tearing you to shreds and then I cry over your lifeless form and then walk away to avenge you."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, but that's totally irrational. I would never do that in real life."

"Pity," he sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Do you know what I want to do?"

"What?"

"I want to make a fledgling, one day."

"Who would you make a fledgling?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't do it to you, you'd grow boring after 500 years."

"Thank you so much," he scoffed.

"Very much so," she answered, "I would maybe make a human one or a hobbit, not an elf they're already immortal."

"You're an elf," he reminded her.

"Yes, but I wasn't immortal, I'm not fully elf anyways. I'm half, not that you can tell."

"No, I can't tell. So was this your way of becoming immortal?"

"No, Riok chose me because I looked wonderful in purple."

"And you picked me because..."

"You're absolutely thought provoking!"

Legolas moved forward and kissed Dolgurak gently. "I missed you so much," he said lovingly.

She felt her heartache, and her thirst grow, but she couldn't bring her self to bear her fangs. "I missed you too," she whispered, "Much more than I ever thought."

"Did you really love that elf you killed?"

The compulsion to continue the lie was strong, but the love in her heart was even stronger. "No, never," she breathed.

"Good, because you had me so jealous I could have killed myself."

"That's my job Legolas," she teased tenderly wrapping her arms around him, "Besides, I wouldn't let you, or I'd heal you with my blood."

"Nice to know I have someone looking out for me."

"Yes, I must be off though. I wish I could stay longer," she paused and looked off into the west, "Dammit! I'm being called. By my kind, how strange that is. I hear them speaking my name and asking of my assistance."

"I thought you didn't like them?"

"No, they don't like me, sweet prince. I love them, but not as much as you be assured."

"Can you hear what they want?"

She paused listening to the sounds of the night, "Yes... they have... news of... Riok..."

"I thought he was dead?" he asked.

"He is, but I think they have just found out."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if I never return sweet prince, you are free to kill yourself."

"You don't really think they'll really kill you... do you?"

"I think they'll try, succeed or not, wait a few years, I'll be back as soon as I can. Goodbye sweet prince."

"We don't say goodbye," he corrected her.

"Why ever did I tell you that?"

"Because we will live forever, and I know you will return to me sooner or later," he explained.

"Don't be so sure," she whispered kissing his cheek and disappearing into the night.

That's right!-DB:D


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story!

Immortality: Part VI 

_You are my only_

I'm sorry I don't have a wrong one love to blame 

_Hand over my heart I'll find my way_

_I will make you give to me_

Immortality. 

Dolgurak returned only a week later. Her clothes were torn, and her eyes were red and she was gaunt from lack of blood. She stumbled into his house and fell to the floor. Legolas saw her and quickly rushed to her side, but she pushed him away rather roughly.

"What happened to you?" he asked pain in his eyes.

"The other's, they tried to kill me, but I killed them first. And I was also severely drained of blood."

"How many were there?"

"Thirteen."

"Darling? Do you wish to drink?"

Dolgurak stared up at him, speechless for the first time since she had begun stalking this creature, but feeling utterly helpless to her hunger, and also her love for him.

"No," she finally sputtered, "I'd rather die than take your life."

"But you said-"

"I lied Legolas, I said I could kill you when I wanted to, I even believed it myself, but I love you too much."

"More than pain?"

"I am in pain, as we speak I yearn for your blood, but I will not take it. I would rather starve."

"You won't though? Will you?"

"I'd imagine so, in fact I think I might never drink another drop of blood again."

"You'll die!" he exclaimed.

"Does that really matter?" she said angrily, "I've terrorized you for these past years and yet you still long for me. You're immortal, what does the love of death's immortality mean to you?"

"It means a companion that I love."

"You don't love me, you love the way I make you feel."

"Love is love, you said it yourself once."

"So it is," she answered sighing deeply.

"Why can you not just drink from me?"

"Because I wish to die and I will do so, tonight even!" she shouted hoarsely

"You will not die this night!" he screamed startling even Dolgurak.

"Sweet prince," she said softly, "I will do what I please, remember I can still run from you. I can go where you will never find me. Be glad I chose to spend my last hours with you."

Legolas grabbed a knife from his shirt and held it threateningly at his neck. "I will slit this throat and the smell of my blood will drive you mad. You will drink it and live and I will die as you chose for me to do so long ago."

"Years are like minutes to me Legolas, I cannot bear to go on. Especially without you!"

"I feel the same."

"What do you propose I do then? Make you what I am?"

"If that's what we need to do!"

"I do not have the strength for it," said brushing the subject away, "I would have to drain you then allow you to drain me, then repeat that process many times over. We would both tire quickly."

"If so then we will die together."

"You don't realize what you're asking for, Legolas. You will have to kill to live every night forever. There is not end to this cycle," she explained.

"There is no end to how long I will be able to love you then," Legolas retorted his eyes gleaming and his hand quivering.

"What if you come to hate me, like I did to Riok? Would you kill me as I did him?"

"No, I would leave you, that would be enough to kill you and me both."

She sighed heavily. "I will not bring you to Morgoth with me."

"Then I will go first, and wait for you there." Legolas slit his throat.

He stood there, the blood just beginning to seep through the incision then it suddenly came out in a great spurt and he fell to the ground beside Dolgurak. As he lay by her knees she looked on in fear and distress. A small muffled scream issued from her lips. If she were to drink from him she could restore the wound and give him her blood mingled with his, but there was the chance of him dying before she could save him. She could be to weak to give him her living blood, what if she were to only make his death even more painful?

"You're an idiot! Legolas you hear me!" she screamed at him. He remained motionless and just stared up at her, the blood still pouring from his throat.

The aroma of the living blood enticed her greatly, but she would not take him, she would save him... somehow.

"I love you," he gurgled as the blood slipped down his chin.

"I love you," she corrected kissing his lips and taking the blood on them into her mouth. There was only one way to save him, and she would have to do that one thing.

Dolgurak licked it from his chin and began to drink his blood. She wept as she lapped the blood from his shirt like a dog. Red stained tears flowed down her face as she drank the blood of her lover. When she'd had all she could get she sealed his neck and kissed his fore head before biting a hole in her wrist and holding it to his lips.

"Drink my love, drink and we'll never say goodbye."

That's all I wrote! –DB:D

changed that one word sorry! Used to be them.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Chapter one for disclaimer please.

Immortality: Epilogue There is a vision and a fire in me 

_I'll keep the memory of you and me _

_Inside_

_We don't say goodbye_

_We don't say goodbye_

_With all my love for you_

_And what else we would do_

_We don't say goodbye._

Legolas awoke to see an array of new and exciting colors that were never there before. He looked around to see that there were no sounds coming from anywhere in the house. His elven ears could hear no one not even the mice under the floorboards.

Suddenly he remembered Dolgurak. Where had she gone? He quickly stood up and called her name. That's when he saw the blood. It stained his clothing, but not a drop of it was on his body. In fact his body tingled with a strange new energy. He couldn't concentrate on that now, he needed to find Dolgurak.

"Darling!" he called walking through the small house he had been staying in. There was no answer.

Legolas thought, trying hard to remember what had happened after he had slit his throat.

Like flashes suddenly he saw the moments. They had been locked in an embrace, each taking blood from the other, their arms wrapped around each other. Then he saw her fall over and look at him, her eyes filled with red tears. She was heartbroken, but he felt so wonderful. Something had changed inside of her, but she didn't speak of it. Sadly she forced a smile and she walked out of the door, not saying a word. Legolas had promptly passed out after that.

Too fast for his mind to comprehend he walked out the door into the early moonlight. A day must have passed. Had Dolgurak even come back? Did she leave forever?

He walked slowly and quietly around the house. When he turned the corner he quickly turned away shielding his face and sobbing. Lying there under the windowsill was the charred form of Dolgurak, burnt by the rays of the sun.

Legolas couldn't understand. Why had she done this? They could be together now? What had he not understood?

"_I love my pain,"_ a voice whispered from inside.

"Dolgurak!" he shouted into the sky, "You come back right now! Get back in your body! Make it live! I'll give you my blood!"

"_So naïve,"_ she tutted.

"Why did you leave me?" he shouted pounding his fists into his head.

"_Be glad I chose to spend my last hours with you,"_ she reminded him.

"I just want you to be back, I want to spend eternity with you!" he screamed looking down at her disgusting body.

"_I cannot bear to go on," she sighed._

"Nor can I!" he screamed over and over throwing himself upon the ash like pile that resembled her body. For hours he laid there, reminiscing on what they had done.

Suddenly, just before dawn he stood up, brushing the ashes from his body and began to walk into the forest surrounding him. He knew what he would do; he would sail over the ocean in search of death now that he was truly immortal. Someday he would find peace, and when that day would come, he would be ready, to die swiftly.

He paused just as the house was about to go out of sight. He turned and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but then stopped himself.

"That's right," he said aloud, "We don't say goodbye."

The End-DB:D


End file.
